


Skydive

by Geu23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, F/M, Mild Abuse, Wings, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geu23/pseuds/Geu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two kinds of people in the world: The normal people and the Skyey - people of the sky. The Skyey have the ability to transform into their bird form and manifest their wings at will. The Skyey come in pairs and their main aim in life is searching and finding their Skyey pair. </p><p>Deanna Winchester is a Skyey. Dedicated in taking care of her family, she fights the instinct to spread her wings and fly away. And John wants to make sure she does not leave his family... No matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [00] Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything but the idea! Ta-da!

The sky was bright and blue, not a cloud in the sky. The sun was shining, brightly, blindingly, casting the world in light, making the world brighter, warmer.

 

She soared in the sky, away - far away, so _far_ away - from the ground, her powerful golden wings riding the warm wind. With a mighty stroke of her wide wings, she flew higher into the blue yonder. She was free - she could go anywhere she wanted, she could go _everywhere_! It didn’t matter,

 

She was free! She was wild!

 

Her sharp eyes sought out everything and anything as she rid the air currents, uncaring of any potential danger; there was no danger here! She was the Queen of the skies; none dare obscure her way.

 

There was a shriek from her left, she swerved her white head to look and she answered the call with one of her own. He was as big as she and his feathers a dark brown, a stark contrast to her golden plumage.

 

He flew close to her, his deadly talons brushing against her back before they dived down, racing each other towards the earth, away from the sky. They screeched as they spiraled around each other, closer and closer before they surged upwards.

 

They battled, tumbled and twirled in the air, screeching for all to hear as they danced and fought in the air’s embrace. They were both free and wild; they were the masters of the sky, the King and the Queen of the skies.

 

Nothing was going to change that.


	2. [01] Block the Exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter!

_Mr James Novak Sr. was pulled out of his morning paper by his bright blue eyed, smiling boy, and his small hand gripping his sleeve tightly. Castiel Novak was positively beaming as he bounced on the spot._

_"She's here! She's finally here!"_

* * *

**Past**

They all came into the world the same way; small, pink and with a constipated look on their little faces. The only way you found out if that babe, covered in blood and fluid and screaming its lungs out, was a normal person or a Skyey was to look at its back. A brand, the colour and size varies from person to person, of wings would stretch from the between the babe's shoulder blades. Some of them have the brand cover most of their back, the wings tucked against their skin with the tips just brushing against the hips. Others stretch towards the forearms and elbows.

So it was a complete shock to both Mary and John Winchester when the doctor announced that their daughter was a Skyey. He congratulated the pair, offering them books on parenting a Skyey and basic books on Skyey behaviour.

They took the babe away, to clean and wrap in a warm pink blanket while they checked over Mary and moved her to another room. John sat with her, bewildered to finally see the child in Mary arms, golden wisps of hair dry and soft. The little girl looked so content in her mother's arms, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

The doctor told them that they had taken pictures of the brand and showed it to them. They were darker than Deanna's skin, starting from her shoulder blades, stretching over her shoulder; the tips (there were five in total) were long and thin, the top most one barely touching her elbow. He told them that there was no way to identify what type of bird their baby would change into until her first shift at the age of five years old.

* * *

**Present**

John Winchester sat on his bed, his hunched form tired and defeated. He was worried that his eldest would soon leave to look for her Skyey partner. He did not want that to happen. He needed her here to take care of Sam while he travelled; he needed her to take care of things, especially Sam.

After Mary's murder, everything changed for the Winchester family. Not only was the love of his life taken from him too soon, their house was burned to the ground; leaving them homeless and the family with a gaping hole in their hearts. But the worse thing was that it happened while he was downstairs, having fallen asleep watching a baseball game. He was asleep when his wife was killed and his house set on fire, it was Sam's crying that woke him up and then it was the smell of smoke that spurred him into action.

He woke up Deanna and took Sam from his cradle and placed the fussing babe into her arms and ordered her out of the house before he made his way to the master bedroom. He found his wife, bloodied and her abdomen slit open, on their bed, her eyes glazed in death. It was the heat of the flames that made him abandon her body - "I'm sorry, Mary. I'm so sorry" - and he fled outside.

He held his children as he watched his house burn, their peaceful lives reduced to ashes and tears. He hardly remembered what happened the days after The Fire. The police had nothing to go on because all the evidence had been destroyed, Mary's killer was still unidentified, still on the loose. Even after fourteen years, he was still not caught even though there had been other similar cases throughout the years. They took place all over the states and all cases had substantial evidence or none at all.

John didn't move as he heard his daughter wake and moved through their small three bedrooms, two bathroom house. He glanced at the clock, the red numbers telling him to was 06 23AM. A little bit later and the shower ran and he breathed a sigh of relief. The last time it was mere chance that he was awake when his daughter had tried to sneak out of the house, intending to fly away to look for 'him' but John stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She froze, eyes wide and innocent looking with an equally innocent smile on her face. She looked so much like Mary at that moment it hurt. "Just wanted to go for a short flight."

"Deanna."

She shrunk back a bit; her eyes flickered between him and the door, her hands behind her back, hiding something, as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Give it here."

"Give what?"

John scowled, his brow furrowed. "Deanna Winchester, give it here now."

She looked away, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she slowly brought the thing from behind her back.

John stared before anger and horror flashed hot and bright as he ripped it out of her hands. It was a small rug sack filled with her passport, driver's licence, wallet (she refuses to call it a purse), a pair of clothes and bottled water.

She had planned on leaving them. Leaving them!

He reached forward and grabbed her plaid shirt, pulling her closer to him and forced her to look him in the eye. She knew she was in hot water now.

"You were going to leave?" he whispered, rage coiling hotly in his stomach as he stared at his daughter.

She licked her lips, a sign that she was nervous before she nodded eyes downcast and away from him. That made his blood boil.

He slammed her against the wall and hissed, "You were going to abandon this family? You were going to leave your brother alone for what?! For some guy you haven't even met!"

"It was going to be a few days! A week at most!" She argued, her eyes bright and upset.

"And if you didn't find him?" He shook her again, "Would you keep looking until you found him? Leaving your brother alone, unprotected for that long?"

"I... I planned on coming back! I wasn't going to leave forever!"

"Is that so? What would you have done if you found him? Stay with him and forget about your family? Leave him or bring him with you when you came back here?"

"I don't know," she trembled, her face pale and drawn.

"I forbid you; you can't just up and leave to look for this guy! Your brother needs you, he's more important! Do you understand me?"

Silence answered him. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Yes sir."

After that she was punished, grounded for a month and John ignored her longer than that. He could not believe that his own daughter would leave her family for a man she did not even know. It was unacceptable.

And John knew that it would not be the last time that could happen unless he decided to do something about it; so do something he shall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and giving it a chance! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. [02] Relocated & Under Surveillance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter!

_“You are expected to leave for Indonesia in three days. The tickets and accommodations have already been prepared. You and your team will be there for two weeks.”_

_A hand lifted, halting the man’s protest._

_“John, I know you have kids but unfortunately they cannot join you. I know your daughter is of legal age so it should be fine.”_

 

 

_John Winchester gave his boss a curt nod and left. He couldn’t leave Sam in Deanna’s flighty hands, he needed someone there to make sure Deanna went nowhere and Sam was taken care of._

* * *

 

**Present**

     John had everything packed and ready for his trip. He had called Bobby and asked if it was alright to leave Deanna and Sam at his place. School term had finished and it was easier to send the both of them over to Bobby’s then to have Bobby come over to his due to his work and his dogs.

 

He was worried, twisting his ring as he thought. This was the ideal time for Deanna to take her flight, to look for the ‘One’ while he was gone. There was no way he could stop her when he was not there. He rubbed his neck, frowning deeply.

 

He would ask Bobby to keep an eye on her, heck, both eyes on her so that she wouldn’t fly away. He couldn’t bail out of this trip, it was compulsory that he was there in case of emergencies.

 

His kids were already packed, Sam a little upset that he would not be able to spend the holidays with his friends and Deanna twitchy as always. Sure, she acted like herself, loud and caring of Sammy, but she appeared ready to run.

 

He’d seen her, a couple of times in their small backyard, her eyes looking at the sky, a look of yearning and despair on her face. Sometimes it looked like she was going to spread her arms, call upon her ability to sprout wings and fly away.

 

To leave everything behind, to leave them behind so that she could look for someone else.

 

He scowled as he caught his children bickering loudly as they walked out the door, bags in their hands. He double checked the house, made sure that everything was off before he walked out and locked the door.

 

“I don’t see why we can’t just stay here. Dee is old enough to be on her own, so why can’t she take care of everything here?”

 

Sammy.

 

“I’d prefer it if there was an adult I trust to look after the two of you,” John growled as he started the car.

 

“But-” Sam started, the whine present more than ever.

 

“This. Is not up for discussion. Now I expect the both of you to be on your best behaviour and help Bobby. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes sir,” his daughter stated.

 

Sam scowled and huffed, crossing his arms and looked out the window. John ground his teeth in irritation.

 

“Samuel! Am I clear?”

 

“Yes sir,” he fumed.

 

 

 

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

 

Deanna ignored her brother as he sulked into Singer’s Salvage, dragging his bag behind him. She watched her dad give Bobby a nod before he looked at her, a warning look in his eyes as he got into his car and slammed the door.

 

 She knew that he did not trust her to take care of Sam alone. He still thought her to be a flight risk with the Call becoming stronger and stronger every single fucking day. It irritated her throughout the day, poking at her raw nerves as she forced herself to obey her father’s orders.

 

The car, and with it John, was gone and Bobby’s hand was on her shoulder. Damn, she was losing time as well.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Let’s get inside before the little princess gets himself into trouble,” Bobby stated, his hand squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

 

 

 

With a nod, the both of them entered the house.

* * *

 

_She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. The angry glow of the clock informed her it was 03 14AM and still she could not sleep. She was tired and felt like a string pulled tight, almost to snapping._

_The Call was nagging, it was annoying, it was fucking demanding! It pulled at her, making her intestine do some fucking amazing acrobatic stunts to get her to go and do what it wanted – needed, demanded, ordered, whatever it wanted to call its-fucking-self – which was for her to go out of the house and fucking fly!_

_Fly away and search and look and locate her other half!_

_But she can’t do that! She couldn’t disobey her dad again; he’d find out and he’d punish her severely._

 

 

_She sighed deeply, turning over and pulling the blankets over her head. She needed to fucking sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is short... I'll try to make the next one longer... Guess I lied in the last chapter....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it is short but there will be more in the next chapter, promise!!


End file.
